finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenne
Lenne was a popular songstress and summoner from the ancient Zanarkand in Final Fantasy X-2. She was Shuyin's lover. Profile Appearance Lenne was a slender young woman with long, straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wore violet lipstick, a blue top with white ruffles that extended to her knee on the left side, a short black lace skirt with a blue belt, and knee-high brown boots. She had black ribbons on her upper arms, blue glovelets held on by black straps and a pair of dangling beaded earrings. This outfit is worn by Yuna in the Songstress dressphere. Personality Lenne was a caring and loving person who didn't want to see such grief and death across Spira. Lenne loved Shuyin and her strong feelings for him allowed her memories to be preserved in the form of a sphere. Being a summoner, she possessed some talent and determination for battle, as well as a desire to fight for her people. She was also talented in singing and songwriting. Story Lenne was a summoner and a treasured songstress in ancient Zanarkand. During the Machina War, Lenne was expected to fight in the front lines. Her lover, Shuyin, set out to steal Bevelle's weapon of mass destruction, Vegnagun, to stop the war and save her, but Lenne went after him. Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission Ultimania details that a Zanarkandian spy brought news to Lenne of Shuyin having been sighted, and she intuited that he planned to enter Bevelle. She caught up with him in Vegnagun's chamber, but the couple was gunned down by the Bevelle forces. Lenne told Shuyin she loved him during her final breath, but he never heard her. Shuyin's soul lived on and grew bitter and hateful for everything that had been taken away from him. Lenne's memories and feelings present in the pyreflies condensed into a sphere, which Kimahri Ronso finds on Mt. Gagazet a thousand years later. The Gullwings use it as a dressphere, not knowing its true nature as the host of Lenne's spirit. Yuna notices a subtle change in her emotions while wearing the dressphere, and appears able to connect to Lenne's lingering memories the way no one else seen wearing the dressphere can. The only other person to notice the link is Maechen, who, when shaking Yuna's hand, appears to recognize Lenne in Yuna's gestures. While wearing the dressphere Yuna dreams of meeting with Tidus in Bevelle Underground and being shot by Bevelle guards. When Yuna falls through the hole in the Djose Temple's Chamber of the Fayth to the Farplane, she meets Shuyin's spirit who mistakes her as Lenne due to Yuna wearing Lenne's dressphere. During the encounter, Yuna feels a surge of alien emotions. Lenne's memories manifest as the song "1000 Words" Yuna performs during her concert on the Thunder Plains. During the concert the Songstress dressphere reacts with Shinra's sphere display, broadcasting Lenne's final memories for the crowd. Lenne's spirit is manifested and sings alongside Yuna (in the original Japanese release Yuna briefly turns into Lenne instead) and the party discovers Lenne's spirit lies dormant inside Yuna's dressphere. As the party ventures into the Farplane to stop Shuyin, they try to trick him by having Yuna wear Lenne's dressphere and impersonate her. Shuyin sees through the guise and goes berserk. After the party defeats Shuyin in battle Lenne awakens and steps out of Yuna's dressphere to soothe Shuyin. She tells him to rest and thanks Yuna as they both fade away. Musical themes The theme of Lenne is "1000 Words" played during Yuna's concert on the Thunder Plains. An orchestrated version plays at the game's ending. Voice Lenne is voiced in the Japanese version by Koda Kumi for both speaking and singing. In the English version, she is voiced by Cree Summer when speaking and by Jade Villalon when singing. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lenne appears with Shuyin in a card in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Shuyin TCG.png|Trading card. Lenne TCG.png|Trading card. Lenne-TradingCard2.jpg|Trading card. Gallery Lenne-concept.jpg|Concept art. Amano Shuyin & Lenne.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenne-ffx2-render.png|Render. FFX-2INTLMPS2 Lenne Idle.png|Render in International + Last Mission. LenneYuna.jpg|Lenne and Yuna. Shuyin and Lenne.jpg|Lenne and Shuyin. Lenne sings.jpg|Lenne sings in the Thunder Plains concert. FFX-2HD 1000 Words.jpg|Lenne and Yuna singing in the HD Remaster. Lenne and Shuyin last moments.jpg|Lenne and Shuyin's final moments. FFX2 Lenne's Death.png|Lenne's death. Trivia *According to the Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission Ultimania "Four Puzzles" section, the part where Yuna dreams holding hands with Tidus while escaping Bevelle Underground, never happened with Lenne and Shuyin, but is due her own dream melding with Lenne's memories while she sleeps wearing the Songstress dressphere. The memories displayed during the 1000 Words concert is the true course of events. References de:Lenne fi:Lenne Category:Summoners Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2